Kyoko Kusanagi
|kanji = 草薙 強固 |rōmaji = Kusanagi Kyoko |alias = |color = Green |text = White |name = Kyoko Kusagani |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 19 |height = 5'7" |weight = Unknown |hair = Black |eyes = Green |birthday = March 19 |blood type = A- |affiliation = Herself |previous affiliation = |occupation = Mercenary |team = |partner = |base of operations = Unnamed Town |previous occupation = Kusanagi Clan Island |previous team = None |previous partner = None |status = Active |relatives = Parents (deceased) |powers = Ninja Arts |weapons = Gurenfūjin Kusanagi no Tsurugi |image gallery = yes}} Kyoko Kusanagi (草薙 強固 , Kusanagi Kyoko lit. Firm Grass Cutter) is the last surviving descendant of the Kusanagi Clan. With her clan destroyed, Kyoko is bent on both restarting her clan, as well as taking her revenge on the people who killed her parents and the rest of her family. She is a powerful wielder of fire, utilising it in her Ninja Arts passed down from generations. Appearance Kyoko bears the appearance of a young girl in her late teens, with tanned skin, and dark brown hair worn in a ponytail, as well as dark green eyes. For someone so young, she is very well endowed, and, due to her tan, has tan lines on her breasts and buttocks. Her attire, oddly, is an all-black sailor fuku with red trim, therefore consists of a short black shirt with rather puffed sleeves, cut short to reveal her middriff, as well as a simple black skirt, with large white socks and tan shoes. She also dons guards on her hands and forearms. Kyoko wears her Gurenfūjin strapped across her back, in sets of three, worn over each other, and places the Kusanagi no Tsurugi over them, so that it is worn upright and easily accessed. Kyoko's alternate outfit, worn more often for battle, consists of similar fuku with a dark gray sweater worn over it, which has samurai-like armor equipped to each side, as well as a large black cape, and bandages on her legs. Personality Normally something that one wouldn't expect, Kyouko seems to be cheerful and outgoing; energetic and flirty. Her personality has been described as a force of nature itself; her cheerfulness can be sometimes irritating, but also endearing at the same time. One thing to note is that she never seems to slow down; always running around everywhere at full pelt. Because of her cheerfulness, she is capable of making friends easily. Additionally, she is known to have an enormous appetite; even akin to that of a dragon, finishing gigantic meals in a few moments and still wanting even more. However, there is a much darker side to Kyouko; one that she masks incredibly well to the point that some people believe that it actually a split personality. Due to the near-eradication of the Kusanagi Clan, Kyouko was left extremely embittered by the whole ordeal, swearing revenge on the ones who did the horrific act. Because of this, she is intensely focused on the goal to get cold revenge, and in this quest, she can become rather callous. This facet of her personality translates to battle as well; as she has absolutely zero qualms with slaughter; acting pragmatic in the heat of the fray, sometimes even acting before thinking. However, she is very aware that secluding herself entirely will only send her into the depths of madness, so she seeks to make friends to help alleviate the pain. History Kyoko was born into the legendary Kusanagi Ninja Clan, during one of it's brief times of peace. Raised by her parents, she was taught the Kusanagi Ninja Arts from a young age, and, while no means a natural talent, worked hard so she could become a suitable ninja. It was even possible to say she, and the clan, were happy, living away from the world as they were. However, around the time of her fifth birthday, travellers arrived on Kusanagi Island seeking, what they claimed, to be food and shelter. The Kusanagi, being a clan of hospitable and honourable people, took them in and tended to them. However, this proved to be their own undoing, as the "travellers" were descendants of a group who had long since hunted down ninja clans, with the goal of killing the remaining Kusanagi Clan members. The battle lasted long, however, Kyoko, still a child, had no part in the bloodshed, and her parents fled the island with her, however, the remaining Kusanagi fought with these travellers to the death. Arriving on the Northern Continent, Kyoko and her family started a new life as the last remaining Kusanagi Clan members, and carried on Kyoko's training away from prying eyes, in the hopes of her suceeding and rebuilding the clan. Word, however, had reached a secondary prosecuting group of three members survival, and they arrived on the Northern Continent. Kyoko, by this point 15 years of age, fought alongside her parents against these new opponents. This battle, however, ended in her parents death. Kyoko, in a rage, murdered the remaining prosecutors, utilising unique flames she had never before seen. From this point on, she vowed to kill every last member of groups such as these, as well as bring the Kusanagi Clan back from the brink. Equipment Kusanagi no Tsurugi (草薙の剣, Grass-Cutting Sword): The Kusanagi no Tsurugi, better known as the Kusanagi Sword, is the ancestral weapon of the Kusanagi Clan; and the Kusanagi of Japanese legend. It is a katana with an ornate bronze guard; the exact details of how it looks change throughout the series. The guard is oval, and the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and black material. The blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt; it is noted to have an aura of flame constantly emanating from it, even though it is not visible, it causes people who are not Kyouko to sweat heavily. The Kusanagi has become soaked in the flesh and body fat of the victims that the wielders of the blade had killed over the years. As a result, the wielder is able to execute fire-oriented techniques using the oils as fuel. When utilized, the blade allows Kyouko to control and regulate her power better; and in battle, it gains a visible aura around it and emits a piercing sound. While activated the blade also becomes encircled with energy rings with kanji on them, strange symbols appear on the blade as well. Even if it can't cut the opponent, they can be burned by the energy it emit. The sword can quickly extend and retract its blade to attack from long distances, be controlled telekinetically according to Kyouko's command, and cut through almost anything. The Kusanagi no Tsurugi (草薙劍, Grass-Mowing Sword) is one of the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan (三種の神器, Sanshu no Jingi), together with the Yata no Kagami (八咫鏡; Eight Span Mirror) and the Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊曲玉, Eight Shaku Curved Jewel). Gurenfūjin (紅蓮楓刃, Crimson Lotus Maple Blades): The Gurenfūjin are six swords that Kyouko normally wields; they were specifically made to target the weak points of mages and thus deal critical damage. They appear as any average katana. The blades are rather thin, and appear extremely sharp, but can also bend easily, since they aren't very durable. They are disposable in a sense, because the swords are easily breakable, that a grown adult can break them with their hands when enough force is put into it. However, the true ability of the Gurenfūjin is how they can be re-used countless times, when the blades are broken they can repaired by absorbing the iron inside the blood, that form themselves as blades to be used again, until they break once more, and repair themselves with the blood gathered from slicing into their enemies. Kyouko normally wields them by holding three in each hand between her fingers; serving as claws of sorts. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Befitting a ninja, Kyouko is highly proficient in the art of Kenjutsu (剣術, Sword Technique); the term pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with other skills in order to achieve more devastating techniques. To the surprise of many, Kyouko wields her six swords in a completely unorthodox manner; she wields them between her fingers; more often than not taking her foes off-guard in a style called Rokunekotōryū (六猫刀流, Six Cat Blade Style); it causes her to fight in a frenzied manner, fighting like a ferocious animal, with swipes of the claws which have torn tree-trunks to shreds from a few meters distance. Kyouko strikes at such a blinding pace that more often than not, foes do not even see her beginning to initiate her attacks. Kyouko is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe in order to focus on more concentrated swordsmanship. Her swordsmanship is enough for her to slash through intangible airspaces, and to deflect hundreds of reishi blasts with relative ease. In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings; her fighting style is overall quick, efficient, and exceedingly brutal. The style called Ittōryū (一刀流, One Sword Style) is not commonly utilized, but they are the attacks she uses with one sword. As Kyouko is right-handed, these techniques have nearly always been executed with her right hand. She usually uses the Kusanagi Sword for them, and even then, she only utilizes Ittōryū when she is using a specialized cutting technique; most of her Ittōryū techniques are very powerful finishing techniques. *'Shinkaryū Tenjinha' (真火龍天刃刃, Heavenly Blade Blast of the True Flame Dragon): This is one of Kyouko's more powerful Kenjutsu techniques; when performing it, Kyouko swirls around in a spiral pattern, with her reiatsu fluctuating wildly to manifesting an interweaving helix of varying pressure. The moment that she finishes the spiral, Kyouko quickly swings her blade forwards; this forces the returning wind currents to immediately ascend in the atmosphere as the energy from the clash manifests as a highly destructive hurricane that blows the opponent away with tremendous velocity. The size and the strength of the hurricane manifested all depends upon the pressure difference between the high and low pressure wind currents, the amount of energy present in that wind and the number of revolutions in the spiral pattern that were completed before Kyouko generated the hurricane. As a bonus, the hurricane will continue to absorb the energy that Kyouko and her opponents generate, which is guaranteed to further enhance the strength of the hurricane if the foes persist. Because Shinkaryū Tenjinha reverses the foe's energy upon themselves, its power is related to the foe's own power. While difficult to pull off, it is one of the most powerful techniques she possesses. This technique is based on the Hiryū Shōten Ha from Ranma ½. *'Kusanagi Ninja Art Exploding Secret Technique: Fighting Demon Unmatched Sword' (草薙神忍法・爆裂奥義「阿修羅無双剣」, Kusanagi Ninpō Bakuretsu Ōgi: Ashura Musōken): Not so much a Ninja Art as it is an extremely powerful swordsmanship skill; when performing it, Kyouko stashes away her six auxiliary swords and draws the Kusanagi Sword. With this, Kyouko amasses flames on the blade of Kusanagi by scraping her blade from the base to the tip on the end of the scabbard, giving it the look of a gigantic feather of flames, thus granting it tremendous cutting power, even enough to slice through seki-sekki and numerous other defenses. As Kyouko swings the Kusanagi Sword with this in in effect, blazing feathers molt off of the blade, which cause small fiery explosions when they make contact with something. Once the technique has been initiated, Kyouko unleashes a series of seven consecutive blows, slashing her opponent thirteen times in a ferocious multi-hit combo, each slash causing a gigantic fiery explosion upon contact with the opponent; when Kyouko makes contact with the technique, the flames rise upward and form a giant pillar or wall of flames, sending the opponent upward while severely burning them at the same time. The final slash leaves petals of flame in its wake which then point towards the opponent, exploding in the form of a trio of small lasers that pierce the foe's body as a wall of flames erupts, covering Kyouko and the opponent before Kyouko emerges from the flames as it dissipates. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to use her blade in battle, Kyouko has proven several times to be very dangerous while barehanded. She can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks, and easily subdue opponents with throws and take-downs. Kyouko is able to quickly close in without revealing any hints as to how she advanced. Her arms quickly extend, and her forearms move even more quickly from that point to strike with her palms. The strikes come from the outside to the inside, the swinging arms changing direction using the elbow as the fulcrum to strike from impossible directions. She can easily strike the back of the head from a very close distance completely unbeknownst to the target. With her fighting style, she is capable of dealing a blow to the temple that would crush a man's skull. It should be noted that Kyouko has a very aggressive battle style- excelling in rushdown tactics and unleashing powerful rapid blows from every direction, giving the foe very little time to counter. *'Double Palm Strike: Adamant Halberd' (双掌打・金剛戟, Sōshōda Kongō Geki): An extremely powerful, yet basic technique; when performing it, Kyouko collects the rotational force of her motion until it forms unto a needle, forged by her own spiritual energy which manifests upon her palms. At that point, that collected atmospheric force is then directed from the circular motion into a straight line via the palming motion, where it is sent barreling into the target, releasing the spiritual energy which is powered by the fierce movement; essentially transmitting her power through the air in a powerful, piercing strike that moves so fast that one is unlikely to be able to witness the initial movement. Naturally, because Kyouko's element is that of flame, the spiritual energy, upon being directed, ignites in a spectacular fashion, *'Kusanagi Ninja Art Super-Secret Technique: Life-or-Death Big Eruption' (草薙神忍法・超奥義・「活殺大噴火」, Kusanagi Ninpō Chō Ōgi: Kassatsu Daifunka): Not so much a Ninja Art as it is an extremely powerful hand-to-hand skill; when performing it; Kyouko focuses all of her spiritual energy into her fist, intensifying the energy via convergence and acceleration as she heats up her fist by spinning her arm around at high speeds, thus heating up her arm due to friction, adding extreme heat to the impact of her fist; due to the high temperature, after this, she transforms her fist into flames and launches it forward towards the opponent; leaving behind a trail of fire, while launching the flames as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several buildings in a single shot; but up-close, it can inflict sheer blunt damage in addition to being burnt by the flames. Due to her fist being transformed into flames, it enables her to punch and pull back rapidly; able to cause extensive damage to a castle. What is notable is that each punch causes a medium-sized explosion, which is more than enough to crack the scales of a dragon while causing mass devastation. Shuriken Technique (手裏剣術, Shuriken-Jutsu, lit. Techniques of the Swords Hidden in the Hand): Shurikenjutsu pertains to techniques that entail the throwing of shuriken, kunai, senbon or any other of a number of bladed, hand-held weapons. Shurikenjutsu can be used in combination with other arts in order to create more devastating techniques. As a consequence of the versatility of the weapons involved, it is practiced by nearly all ninjas to some extent. However, because of its value as a supplemental art, numerous more innovative techniques have been developed, including ones that can even alter the trajectory of the projectiles once they've be thrown. Like most ninja, Kyouko has intricate knowledge of how to wield traditional ninja tools; however, she has her own unique spin on them; utilizing them sparingly. Her throws are scarily accurate; this allows her to battle a number of opponents all by herself just with the weapons. Her skill is more than enough to cause opponents to easily fall into her trap; leaving them wide open and receiving innumerable omnidirectional onslaughts as a price; though, Kyouko is noted to be never wasteful of her tools. The ninja tool that Kyouko specializes in is that of the unorthodox Nail (釘, kugi); she is fully capable of effectively using them to parry proper swords, and throw them with frightening accuracy and precision, almost exclusively striking where she wishes, time and time again; her skills are so much that she is capable of parrying shuriken and kunai with these nails. *'Nail Setup' (釘設置, Kugi Setchi): A special version of Shurikenjutsu which is mostly for tactical purposes. With it, Kyouko places a nail "bumper" into the air; the bumper is lined with negative reishi particles like a magnet, so it repels her. Only one can be out at a time; and by utilizing them, she can increase her speed by jumping at them. When anyone, even Kyouko herself touches a bumper, they get bounced with much force in the direction away from the bumper, boosting their speed tremendously to the point that they appear as a flash of light. When thrown, it gives very powerful knockback, almost always resulting in a critical hit. When Kyouko is on top of a bumper while airborne, she can perform a high-speed in any direction that she wishes; barreling into the opponent with tremendous speed and force. However, she cannot bounce off the same bumper twice in one jump. **'Tempest Calamity Formation' (萬駆嵐禍陣, Arashi Wazawaijin): The most powerful Shurikenjutsu technique that Kyouko has; when preparing to form it, she withdraws an umbrella out of unspecified location and throws it into the air. Before doing so however; she exhales fire-infused reishi into the umbrella. Once the umbrella is in the air, it tracks the opponent; and when it is directly above them, it opens up, raining down innumerable nails. The nails are infused with fire, which serves to increase their destructive potential by making them capable of inflicting severe burns upon direct contact with either the intended victim, or any other object caught within their trajectories. Due to the reishi-based nature of the flames that surround them, the nails will continue to burn after impact, regardless of the flammability of the object that they ultimately collide with. However, when performing this technique, she pours all of her nail projectiles into the umbrella, which will completely empty her supplies. Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: In stark contrast with her small frame, Kyouko possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight, most prominently due to her habit of carrying around vast amounts of luggage; this is best shown when she is actually capable of lifting an enormous boulder with one hand. She was also able to send a foe flying against a wall, several meters away from both of them, with a flick of her wrist. In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Enhanced Speed: ''' Even without the use of ninja arts, Kyoko is notably very fast individual with acute reflexes, her natural speed being pure muscle. She is capable of moving at blinding speeds, appearing as more of a blackened blur than anything else when she swiftly dashes across the ground. Her speed is such that even automatic defenses that aren't instantaneous have a difficult time keeping up with her. She can easily react and reach in time an ally to save them from enemy attacks; as well as move so fast that she is almost untraceable by the human eye. She can effectively use her agility to use the battlefield to her advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep her opponents unsure of her attack patterns. Her speed is such that her foes more often than not can't register her movements, until she's made them; she's also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if she's assaulted from behind. Kyoko is able to use this speed to her advantage, landing swift, consecutive blows on various parts of the opponents body. Her speed is key to her '''Rokunekotōryū (六猫刀流, Six Cat Blade Style), which requires swift, bewildering movements that rely heavily on reflex. Enhanced Durability: Despite her slender frame, Kyouko is incredibly durable, able to withstand several attacks from a Shinigami Captain with no problem; and she has shown to be able to withstand assaults that would normally kill an ordinary human, quickly retaliating in a matter of moments. She has shown an incredible amount of durability- she is able to endure a great deal of physical pain, and although she does not like getting hit any more than anyone else does, she sometimes uses, as she puts it, the ability to "take a punch" in order to wait for an opening that she can most effectively strike back to win a fight. Enhanced Endurance: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to others, Kyouko has shown to be an incredibly resilient fighter, capable of ignoring grave injuries that she has sustained in battle. Despite receiving grievous wounds time and time again, she is still able to continue fighting effectively and even ignores her wounds to the point that she seemed unfazed by them. To match her incredible strength, Kyouko also has an amazing tolerance to pain and astonishing amounts of stamina and endurance, evidenced by numerous situations she has thus far endured. Spiritual Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Kyoko, having been training from a very young age, possessing truly immense reserves of spirit energy, surpassing even a Captain-level Shinigami with her innate power. As Ninja Arts involve heavy use of spirit energy, as opposed to chakra, Kyoko has excellent control over her energy. Kyoko can exert her energy in the form of sheer spirit pressure to stun and frighten weaker opponents, and when it is released in it's true form, a roaring blaze of flames, she glows with a firery aura, which is capable of setting the land ablaze, without even using any of her own techniques. Her massive energy reserves come in handy when Kyoko battles for extended periods of time, as she is capable of releasing many of her high level techniques even when she has exerted the majority of her energy, making Kyoko's true potential as her clan's heir rather frightening. Ninja Arts Ninja Arts (忍法 Ninpō) are the special techniques utilised by the ninja of separate clans not connected to the Shinobi Continent on Earth. Ninja Arts are, in actuality, the first true ninja techniques, with ninjutsu in fact being a derivative of ninja arts. Defined as "The Art of the Spiritual Warrior" (霊武道 Reibudō), Ninja Arts, unlike Ninjutsu, utilise raw spiritual energy as their source as opposed to chakra. It is a spiritual power that only highly trained Ninja can use. These arts are so powerful that an inexperienced Ninja would be overcome by their own spell. Some of these techniques were said to be passed on to the Ninja by divine beings; but this is unknown is it is true. Ninja Arts are performed with the same hand signals that Ninjutsu utilize, but in this case, it normally requires only one or two hand signs in order to cast; the rest is designated via mental commands. In order to properly utilize Ninja Arts, the user channels their spiritual energy into their hands and subsequently fingertips as they perform the hand signs, generating an enormous collection of spiritual particles which burst outward from their hands, which then begins to accelerate and take effect as the Ninja Art that the user wishes to utilize instantly. Ninja Arts can be performed on the ground and in mid-air, as long as the user can harness spiritual particles. Kusanagi Ninja Arts Kusanagi Ninja Arts (草薙忍法 Kusanagi Ninpō) were some of the first ninja arts to be conceived in Earth history. Many of the techniques were thought to be god-given, and revolve around the use of flames, kenjutsu, taijutsu, as well as general footwork. Kyouko is the only practitioner of the art as if now. *'Kusanagi Ninja Art: Flame's Dance of War' (草薙忍法・火炎の舞乱れうち, Kusanagi Ninpō: Kaen-no-Mai Midareuchi): The most basic Ninja Art that ninja of the Kusanagi Clan learn; and despite this, it is extremely useful. This is a technique where reishi kneaded inside the body is converted into fire as she inhales and transforms the reishi into flames, and expelled from the mouth as it starts out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between the her fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike the opponent in a roaring stream of flame. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of reishi that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. Flame's Dance of War is highly effective against enemies in front of Kyouko. Those unlucky enough to fall victim to this Ninja Art are completely engulfed in flame. The fire it unleashes is no ordinary flame; akin to the flame of a Dragon's breath, it is no surprise that records fail to mention anyone surviving the intense heat of the inferno. Having practiced this technique all of her life since starting her ninja training, Kyouko mastered the technique to such a level that she can modify its shape, range, etc. If she wants to focus it into a stream, she can with frightening ease by spreading out the reishi before it is kneaded and converted into flame; and she can transform it into a chaotic set of spiraling flames by distorting and randomly converging and separating the reishi that is required to create the technique. *'Kusanagi Ninja Art: Raging Fire Blade Exorcism Technique '(草薙忍法・破魔裂火刃の術, Kusanagi Ninpō: Hamarekkajin-no-Jutsu): When performing this technique, Kyouko gathers the reishi kneaded inside of her body and transfers it to the sword that she is holding; then it ignites the blade, setting it alight with a blade of blazing wildfire, this serves to distract the opponent from her swings. The result is being simultaneously burned and slashed simultaneously, giving this attack great power. Lastly, this technique is nearly unblockable as the blazing blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, the flames spread to their body, causing them to catch ablaze. By swinging her sword, she can throw the condensed flames against enemies that are far away. Due to Kyouko wielding six swords at once, she can transfer this effect to any of her other swords, or all of them at once, bolstering her power significantly, setting everything that the swords touch alight as she slashes wildly. *'Kusanagi Ninja Art: Flame Phoenix Waltz Technique' (草薙忍法・鳳凰焔舞の術, Kusanagi Ninpō: Hōōenbu-no-Jutsu; "Art of Phoenix Flame Dance"): This Ninja Art is different from the norm; as it contracts space-time, allowing her to transport her summon beast across long distances instantly via blood. When performing this technique, Kyouko places her palm on the ground, and allows a small amount of her blood to flow from her palm to the ground before releasing reishi from her palm, this causes a summon seal to emerge and manifest her summon beast from across long distances. The amount of reishi used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature can be. A creature is capable of determining who is attempting to summon it from the reishi used. In Kyouko's case, she is capable of summoning a Phoenix; once manifested, the legendary birds fly about Kyouko and protect her with their holy flame. Phoenixes are associated with the element of fire and are well known for their ability to rise reborn from their own ashes. In Chinese mythology, the Phoenix is one of the four creatures of good fortune and represents the concept of peace. With this Ninja Art, Kyouko can find peace even in the midst of a fierce battle as the phoenix heals her and launch powerful blasts of flame at her opponents, focusing upon mobile defense. It is best used to avoid being knocked down by enemies while maneuvering through obstacles. It can also be used to fend off swarming enemies while moving, however the phoenix dissipates faster as it takes damage. *'Kusanagi Ninja Art: Will-O-Wisp Technique' (草薙忍法・鬼火の術, Kusanagi Ninpō: Onibi-no-Jutsu): One of the only defensive Ninja Arts that the Kusanagi Clan developed; Kyouko extends her hand outward and produce ghostly flames that act like a barrier to block attacks, melting them away in an instant. It can be utilized in many variations, such as either a situated explosion or controlled inferno, this wall of concentrated flames acts as a barrier to incoming attacks. It not only protects against attacks, but when used right, can be used to stealthily escape from foes; the way that the technique works is by spreading the flames out to form a wall of fire. Once an opposing attack strikes it, the flames nullify the technique and absorb it into the barrier, in essence making it seem as if the attack was never unleashed. The moment that this technique touches the opponent's attack, it links back to the foe and the flames condense into a fireball which grows bigger, before she launches the light blue fireball at the opponent. As it flies through the air, the fireball becomes surrounded in purple fire. Upon impact, this fireball burns them, causing damage dealt by physical moves to be halved as they lose small amounts of stamina over time. What should be noted is that the flame is no cooler than 2800°F, the melting point of iron. *'Kusanagi Ninja Art: Foot Lightness Technique' (草薙忍法・変わり身の術, Kusanagi Ninpō: Kawarimi-no-Jutsu): One of the most basic techniques of the Kusanagi-style; when performing this technique, Kyouko gathers spiritual particles upon her feet; and upon deciding the direction that she wishes to travel to, performs several hand seals; this causes her spiritual energy to momentarily vitalize her body. Once this is done, her spiritual energy travels down to her feet; causing a reaction with the spiritual particles. Due to the interaction between reiryoku and reishi, Kyouko shoots off like a bullet voluntarily, allowing her to move long distances at an almost untraceable speed, moving faster than the eye can follow; to an onlooker, it appears as if she has teleported. Kyouko has mastered this ability to the point where she can appear to be in several places at once; she can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, all with this one technique. The amount of spiritual energy required depends on the overall distance and elevation between Kyouko and the intended destination. *'Kusanagi Ninja Art Ultimate Secret Technique: Wind-Forest-Fire-Mountain' (草薙忍法・究極奥義・「風林火山」, Kusanagi Ninpō Kyūkyō Ōgi: Fū-Rin-Ka-Zan): The ultimate Ninja Art that the Kusanagi Clan had developed; only the strongest Kusanagi Clan members can use it, and it is the ultimate technique of the Kusanagi Ninja Arts. To hammer in how rare this technique is, the Kusanagi Clan produces a member capable of it every few generations; being the last member of the clan, Kyouko trained day and night in order to utilize the technique. Wind-Forest-Fire-Mountain involves mixing the twin forces which usually form Kyouko's power – spiritual and physical – also called life energy by some – into one destructive dual force that surpasses even a Super Saiyan in destructive power. When utilized, Kyouko's spiritual and physical power enter a state of total sync, drastically increasing her powers. Upon invoking Wind-Forest-Fire-Mountain, her hair and eyes change colour to a fiery crimson with embers fluttering from her head down. The intensity of the created aura is such that its appearance is akin to an aura of pure fire surrounding the body whenever utilized; complete with crackling lightning surrounding her body. In this form, Kyouko's powers include the traditional flight and invulnerability abilities, as well as an enhancement to her pyrokinesis, which includes the ability to throw fireballs. She is able to either fire small fireballs in rapid succession or charge her fireballs to make them larger and more powerful; in essence gaining complete dominance over the element of fire, able to convert even any and all opposing sources of flame into her own attack, making her the bane for pyrokinetics as her flames consume opposing forms of elemental energy, utilizing that in order to bolster her physical power and energy significantly. Fūrinkazan (風林火山, Wind, Forest, Fire, Mountain), was the battle standard used by the Sengoku period daimyo Takeda Shingen, quoting chapter 7 of Sun Tzu's The Art of War: "as swift as wind, as orderly as forest, as fierce as fire, as unshakeable as mountain." Relationships Trivia *Kyoko bears some similarties to Sasuke Uchiha. She is the last of her kind, saw her parents be killed, and is bent on bringing her clan back, as well as repaying genocide with genocide upon those who destroyed her happiness. She also utilises flame techniques and kenjutsu. However, Kyoko also has a bit more sense than Sasuke, and refuses to seclude herself from the world. Category:Ninja Category:Bleach Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Reiryoku User